A New Beginning
by NativeBeachGirl
Summary: A one-shot story told from Ezra Fitz's p.o.v. during the memorial service for Alison. After their first meeting in the bar and two encounters at school, Ezra and Aria are still coming to grips with their feelings for each other.


**This is a one-shot story told from Ezra Fitz's p.o.v. during the memorial service for Alison. After their first meeting in the bar and two encounters at school, Ezra and Aria are still coming to grips with their feelings for each other. I have enjoyed reading many Aria and Ezra stories and was inspired to write one of my own. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**A New Beginning**

Ezra watched from a distance as Aria arrived with her family and assembled outside the church with the other mourners. Friends and relatives exchanged embraces before filing inside. A recent graduate of Hollis College and a newcomer to the area, he was playing catch-up with the events of the last year, including 15-year-old Alison DiLaurentis' mysterious disappearance and the recent gruesome discovery of her remains.

Now the memorial service held today in her honor was proving to be the talk of the town. He was here to pay his respects to the dead girl, partly as a member of the school faculty and partly because as he understood, the victim had been close to Aria and her teenage friends.

He told himself that the service provided an opportunity for him to study Aria outside the classroom, as a detached observer and perhaps to gain some perspective on his burgeoning feelings for her. He was still unable to come to terms with his longing for a teenage girl who kissed like a siren and stirred his desire to boiling point.

From their first meeting he had connected with Aria on so many levels: from dabbling in writing, to their mutual love of books, music and travel. Brainy and beautiful, blessed with a sense of humor and a kind spirit, she was someone he could easily fall for. So smitten was he that at that first encounter, he had thrown caution to the wind and had indulged in a heated make-out session with her in the bathroom of the bar in which they had met. It had come as a kick to the gut to discover that this beguiling woman was actually a 16-year-old student assigned to his English class.

It was wrong on so many levels, but why dear God, when they had come together had it had felt so very, very right?

At their last meeting in the classroom, he had made it clear that he was against any attempt to pursue a relationship between them. It was the right thing to do, and as the teacher, it was up to him to take the _sensible _and _responsible_ course of action and nip things in the bud.

The hurt look that had quickly appeared in her big brown eyes had cut him to the core, but he was determined not to cross the line into dangerous territory again. And Aria was dangerous. To his peace of mind; to his values and all that he held as decent and right; to his career still in its infancy, and most of all, to his heart.

Yet, if he was completely honest with himself, he could not stay away from her. In a move that was neither sensible nor responsible, here he was today, hoping that fate might throw him into close quarters with Aria. In some small way, he hoped he could offer a crumb of comfort to her at what he imagined must be a difficult time for her, given that her close friend was about to be laid to rest.

Having wandered into the church, he spotted the object of his thoughts climbing the stairs to the alcove. He glanced casually around and satisfied they would not be interrupted, followed her.

"Was she a friend of yours?"

Two flights of stairs up, he found her gazing reflectively out of a window.

He already knew the answer, but could think of no other way to begin the conversation. There was a sad air about her and he wondered how much of it stemmed from their last encounter.

"Do you care?"

This was the feistier side of Aria. Immediately, realized afresh that he had hurt her deeply.

"I don't know what I feel worse about – having to stay away from you, or being a jerk about it," he wanted so badly to erase the pained look in her eyes.

"Yeah, she was one of my best friends."

I'm sorry," he replied, meaning it but thinking that the two words sounded so inadequate.

She eyed him inquiringly. "For Alison? Or for being a jerk?"

Ouch, he had deserved that.

"Both," he answered evenly.

"Thank you," she nodded. And he knew that she had accepted his apology.

"I would never want to do anything to get you into trouble," her big brown eyes met his and he read honesty there. He wanted so much to take her into his arms, but by his own admission it was foolhardy for them, a teacher and student, to get any more involved than they already were.

She rose on tip-toe and kissed his cheek. It was not a romantic gesture, but a good-bye of sorts and he felt her withdrawal from him on many levels. Standing close to her, he could smell the subtle frangrance that was undeniably Aria, and suddenly it was not enough. He wanted the connection that should have been theirs in another lifetime.

"Goodbye, Ezra."

She had withdrawn from him and would have walked away, but galvanized into action, he caught her hand and spun her around. He pressed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss, as he tried to convey his unspoken longing and regret. She responded sweetly, pressing her hands to his nape and drawing him down to her eager mouth. It was as good as he remembered, only much worse, for this time they knew it was forbidden and it was a bitter-sweet experience.

He would have kept her there for much longer, but she regained control first. She pulled her lips away and regretfully but tenderly smoothed his hair back and caressed his face.

And then she was gone, walking down the stairs back to the memorial service which he had completely forgotten about.

Shaken to his core, Ezra stood at the top of the stairs and watched her slow descent, knowing without a doubt that this was the beginning of a new chapter for them.


End file.
